


Attention, People Magazine [Podfic]

by MysticMoon974 (Andrefla), paraka



Series: Clint Barton's Inbox [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrefla/pseuds/MysticMoon974, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People really needs to start checking their sources.</p><p>Podfic of Attention, People Magazine by dreamingbackwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention, People Magazine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attention, People Magazine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536233) by [dreamingbackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards). 



**Length:** 0:08:37 (Series Length 0:14:09)  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Attention,%20People%20Magazine%20by%20dreamingbackwards-paraka,mysticalmoonstar.mp3) (4.1 MBs) ||| [Series M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Clint%20Barton%27s%20Inbox%20Series%20by%20dreamingbackwards,watersword-paraka,mysticalmoonstar.m4b) (8.2 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
